


【FF14】初代光 - 雙子座

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: > FF14同人。>>初代（愛梅特賽爾克）x 光呆>>>IF世界，大量私設。在光呆身份上走的是雙子說。>>>篇幅可能長一點點，會努力寫(。
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship, 愛梅光
Kudos: 9





	1. At the beginning

 At the beginning

超越之力。  
是一種奇妙的能力。  
它只出現在被海德琳所選中之人身上，又被稱為光之加護。  
而這種能力具體呈現為「超越語言之力」，能夠聽懂他族的語言並與之溝通﹔「超越心靈之力」，能夠看見過去的景象﹔「超越界壁之力」，能夠突破物質界的界壁，進而干涉以太界……  
光之戰士在漫長的冒險中見過不少他人的過去，亦與不少異族進行交流，但是最後一項他卻未曾真切地體驗過，所以此刻的他完全想不起這一回事。  
他愣愣地看著周邊熟悉的幻影都市的模樣，與頭頂那偶爾掠過飛鳥的湛藍天空，下意識就覺得自己是看到了誰的過去，但是他隨即想起來不太對的事情。  
——在昏倒之前，他正在水晶都跟居民們談論著水晶都的發展。水晶都的居民沒有誰知道這幻影都市的存在，所以不會是他們的過去。可是他在昏倒再睜眼後便在這裡了。  
到底是怎麼一回事……？  
未待他想出個所然，在他印象中該與人偶一般的古代人朝他圍繞過來，而那面具下的視線——光之戰士敢用他長久戰鬥培養出來的直覺肯定那正是在注視自己。  
不對啊，如果是過去的話，按理來說過去的幻象不該看到自己。  
那些身穿黑色長袍，頭戴兜帽並覆以白色面具的人在竊竊私語。他們大部分都圍繞在周邊注視著自己，有部分人離開人群往不知名的方向走去，更有人緩緩蹲下身看向自己。  
光之戰士想不通這是怎麼一回事，但是他的身體反射性緊繃起來、想要蹦起來作出戰鬥的準備，渾身的劇痛驟然冒起，令他眼前一陣發黑。  
直到現在，他才發現自己其實是躺在那灰白色的大理石地板上，冰冷的石板很好地安撫他宛如被灼燒的神經。  
正當他稍稍緩過來後，他才聽見耳邊的聲音——那蹲下身的古代人正語帶焦慮地說著︰「愛梅特賽爾克大人您還好嗎？我們已經讓人去通知另一位愛梅特賽爾克大人過來了。」  
愛梅特賽爾克？  
他不是死了嗎？  
光之戰士用他那被劇痛燒至迷糊的腦袋艱難地思考，卻冷不丁地看見了被遞至他眼前的面具。  
鮮紅的面具。  
「大人您的面具剛剛掉到地上了。」  
我的面具？  
他聽見自己似乎語帶含糊地問道。  
「當然是您的面具啊。您該不會忘了吧？」  
忘了……？  
未待光之戰士再一次努力地思考下去，身體深處的劇痛再一次翻湧起來打斷了他的思考。  
在他再次掉落夢境的黑暗前，他聽見了人群在喧嚷。  
「——你怎麼了？」  
熟悉又陌生的聲音。  
他最後瞥了一眼那面具，鮮紅的，畫著悲傷表情的面具。  
與記憶中愛梅特賽爾克的面具相似又相反。

TBC.  
Antidesma 20191123


	2. Day 1

 Day 1

「你醒來了？」  
在黑暗中緩緩甦醒過來的光之戰士所聽見的第一句話便是這句，以及身上暖融融至靈魂深處的感覺——那是治癒魔法。  
他睜開眼睛，看見的是一張俊朗的臉，白色的蓬鬆髮絲在臉側垂落了幾絲，讓他忍不住想要伸手想要把它們給撥回耳後。  
未待他把想法付之實行，那張臉便與他拉開距離，不爽的表情明顯地浮現出來。  
他不知道自己為什麼突然冒出想要逃跑的想法，但是下一句冷冷的話便把他釘在原地。  
「想要逃跑？嗯？」那人抱起雙臂，微微瞇起眼睛看向光之戰士，「你這次不跟我說清楚為什麼會搞到靈魂都是裂痕才回來，別想要再一次出門了。」  
光之戰士愣愣地看著那人——愛梅特賽爾克。雖然眼前的人的模樣與他記憶中的愛梅特賽爾克不盡相同，但他直覺就知道對面這人就是他所熟悉的那人。  
他親手殺死的人。  
他不懂。  
「愛梅特賽爾克……」他愣愣地看著那張佈滿冰冷怒火的臉，喃喃地說道︰「你不是死了嗎？」

X

在聽見光之戰士的話後，愛梅特賽爾克怔愣片刻，在驚愕後是一聲怒吼，便轉身推門而出，甩上的門板更是用力得光之戰士身下的床板也抖了一抖。  
緊接著愛梅特賽爾克進來房間的希斯拉德在聽完事情發生經過後，發出驚天動地的大笑，笑到光之戰士甚至會懷疑隔壁鄰居會不會來投訴他們——原初世界的旅館的牆壁都很薄，隔音不好，嗯，你懂的。  
在聽見光之戰士小心翼翼地勸說後，希斯拉德再一次笑了起來，但這次短暫多了，也讓他鬆了一口氣。  
「別怕，這邊隔音很好的，不會發生你擔心的事。」希斯拉德斷斷續續地笑了數聲，總算是停了下來。  
他擺正了態度，眉眼溫柔地對光之戰士說道︰「所以你不是真正的十四席，也不是這個時空的人，對吧？」他看著對方緊張地點了點頭，又笑了起來，「但我看見了你的靈魂。」  
「靈魂？」  
「是的，靈魂。」淡金色的頭髮披散在肩膀之上，眼睛微瞇起來看向光之戰士，又像是什麼都沒有看著，只是一片虛空，「你的靈魂跟原本的顏色一樣，只是暗淡了許多。我不知道在久遠的未來發生了什麼事情，才會導致你的靈魂如此虛弱。但可以確定的是，你還是我跟哈迪斯重要的友人。」  
重要的友人，他居然是那個無影的友人嗎。  
光之戰士低下頭細細地咀嚼著希斯拉德的話，而希斯拉德也沒有打擾他，只是帶著盈盈的笑意在房子裡翻找了起來。  
直到他把茶葉罐子跟精緻的茶具都翻出來，並泡出嬝嬝香煙的茶後，光之戰士才從沉思中抬起頭來。  
「你知道怎樣能讓我回去原來的時空嗎？」也許是當時在那座幻影都市時的對話，他對希斯拉德有種信任感，在這孜然一身又無助的環境中讓他選擇向對方求助。  
「唔，這個嘛……」希斯拉德把其中一杯茶塞到光之戰士手中，才慢悠悠地回答，「我是沒辦法的了，也許我們最為偉大的魔法師會有辦法？」  
「你又把麻煩事情都推給我了。」  
愣愣地看著顏色澄澈的茶湯，在聽見熟悉聲音後，光之戰士猛地抬起頭看見不知什麼時候回到房間裡的人影，還差點打翻手中的茶杯。  
愛梅特賽爾克正倚在門邊，手中把玩著該屬於「他」的面具，目光卻直直地盯著光之戰士，似乎是在深究著他說的是真實還是謊言，又像是通過他在尋找著什麼人。  
希斯拉德也沒有再說話，只是笑盈盈地看著兩人，偶爾還啜飲一下手中的茶，感嘆著愛梅特賽爾克家裡的果然都是好東西，然後惹來對方一陣冷瞪，他便無辜地抗議對方根本不會動這些東西，他是在充分利用資源。  
愛梅特賽爾克撇過臉不再理會正在抗議的希斯拉德，而是再次看向滿臉不安又故作堅強的光之戰士，嗤笑了一聲道︰「有關時空規則的東西，最近阿尼羅德學院似乎是在研究，可能會知道怎樣能讓你回去。」順便瞪了一眼應該更加瞭解這方面的創造概念局局長。  
而創造概念局局長則無辜地眨了眨眼睛，說︰「他們還沒有成形的概念，我又怎會知道他們躲起來在弄些什麼呢。」  
又在推卸責任。  
也不去猜測滿肚子壞主義的好友的心思，愛梅特賽爾克再次道︰「我可以帶你去看看，可是你不能暴露身份。」像是被煩極了，他皺緊了眉頭，「一旦暴露你是異時空的人的身份，誰也不知道那些研究狂會作出什麼事情。」  
像是許久以前被「邀請」去協助「研究」的他們一般。  
「所以——」希斯拉德倏地提高了聲音，打破因為沉默而凝滯的空間，「愛梅特賽爾克你可要好好地帶他去認識這個世界哦，不然被看出來就麻煩了。」  
「啥？」  
「我可是很忙的！今早學院送來了重要的審查委托，不過因為聽見愛梅特賽爾克你們這邊出了事情，所以才趕來的。」希斯拉德邊收拾著茶具，邊沖著對方笑著，下一刻便戴上白色的面具溜出房門了，「就拜托你了！」  
「希斯拉德——！」  
像是被那任性隨意的友人給打敗了似的，愛梅特賽爾克扶著額嘆氣了半天才抬頭看向光之戰士，目光冷得幾乎讓他打了個抖，但幸好很快便移開了。  
希斯拉德跑了，愛梅特賽爾克又不說話，光之戰士覺得自己必須要為自己爭取一下，所以他思考了一下，謹慎地說道︰「那個……愛梅特賽爾克？」  
這聲稱呼像是觸動了愛梅特賽爾克的哪根神經，他轉過頭看向光之戰士，眉頭扭得像是麻花結一般。  
「哈迪斯。」他突然沒頭沒腦地拋出這麼一句，把光之戰士砸得頭暈轉向只會愣愣地張嘴道出一聲「哈？」。  
「叫我哈迪斯，他不會用職位稱呼我。」愛梅特賽爾克的眉頭皺得更緊了，半晌又放鬆下來，帶著光之戰士看不懂的無奈搖了搖頭，喃喃說著︰「果然再轉生也是笨蛋一個……」  
他又突然像是想到什麼事情，看向似乎在糾結自己不是笨蛋又敢怒不敢言的光之戰士，問道︰「喂，你叫什麼名字？」  
名字？  
面對光之戰士臉上顯而易見的疑惑，他難得耐心地解釋︰「雖然你的靈魂跟原本的並無分別，不怕其他人輕易察覺你不是原來的人，但是你始終不是【他】，所以不該是擁有自己的名字嗎？」  
沒想到愛梅特賽爾克會細心地注意到這種事情，光之戰士眨了眨眼睛，覺得自己從前對方在自己心裡建立的形象要推倒重建了。  
是個溫柔的人。  
也怪不得那時候會如此堅持吧，跟過去同伴的約定。  
待愛梅特賽爾克再一次皺起眉頭，他搖了搖頭，說道︰「我沒有名字，但是同伴們都把我喚作阿光。」  
沒有像光之戰士想象中在這不像名字的名字上多糾結，愛梅特賽爾克隨意地點了點頭，表示知道了，然後向光之戰士表示夜深該休息了，所有事情明天再說。  
「你就在這房間休息就好了。」愛梅特賽爾克隨意地說道。  
這房間裝飾簡單，但是生活用具一應俱全，而且聽剛才希斯拉德所說這裡是對方的家……那這應該是對方的寢室吧。  
光之戰士撫摸著身下柔軟的被鋪，問愛梅特賽爾克把房間讓給自己了，那他今晚要在哪裡休息。  
「嘖，不用你擔心。」說罷，他便把手中一直緊握著的面具給放在邊上的櫃子上，從自己的懷裡拿出另一個相似的面具並戴到臉上，遮去那雙金色的眼睛。  
「睡吧。」  
關門聲落下，只剩下光之戰士一人待在房間裡。  
他轉過頭看向一邊敞開的陽台，能夠看見美麗的星空。  
熟悉的星星在熟悉的夜幕上閃耀著，像是從未來而來，告訴他別擔心，一切都會好起來。  
而愛梅特賽爾克離開後在安靜無人的街道上停下了腳步，他回身看向在高大建築上屬於自己房子的陽台處。虛空中有顏色瑰麗的靈魂在閃耀著，像是在安撫著他不安的心緒。  
阿光。  
他低頭細細咀嚼著這名字，覺得這名字實在是無比貼切，那如光芒一樣耀眼的靈魂。

TBC.  
Antidesma 20191123


End file.
